


BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 3

by a54321



Category: BSV, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: BSV - Freeform, Twerk, Underwear, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: A sequel to the story "BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 3." Continuing to follow Superboy's exploits as the Wedgie King of the Young Justice team, this time we see him and Impulse deciding to settle a disagreement in an... interesting way.Just as an advanced notice, this story does have exclusively MALE wedgies. The next one will have plenty of female wedgies though 😉And, of course, this story is another RP between myself and CaptainAwesome-BSV.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel and DC





	BSV YJ Wedgies - Journal of a Wedgie King 3

Entry 3

['Yo, journal! Me again; I know it's been a bit, but better late than never, right? 

So Young Justice has gone through a LOT this past year.  Really  love these  geeks , even if they  are  geeks. 

Robin's my  bro , a  crazy  smart dude, and actually quite  funny  when he wants to be (though that smartness  definitely earns him a lot of ripped waistbands). 

Cassie's my  girl , and as it turns out, is a  pretty  great kisser, even if she still has  terrible taste in movies (but don't worry, it's just more  excuse to wedgie her cute butt). 

We've had a few  other people occasionally join;  Arrowette  was around for a bit, and she was fun to wedgie in that tiny  skirt  of hers.  Static too, real cool dude but a total nerd, pretty much  demands  a wedgie. And Tim's  girlfriend , well she's  probably  worth an entry  herself  later down the line. 

But then we have Impulse. He's a lot of fun; sure we bash heads a lot, trust me he can be real annoying, but together I think we've turned into a real comedy duo. Got a few incidents I can probably talk about, but let's start with something simple. This was a couple months back...']

"...No way, dude, Clark did NOT cheat." Kon-El protested, as him and Impulse sat perched on a rooftop together, eating some lunch, as they discuss the results of the latest 'Superman vs Flash charity race'. 

"I didn't say he cheated, I said Wally let him win." Bart claims dismissively, shaking his head. "Barry used to as well, hell Jay too. Apparently people don't like it when Supes loses, so they let him win."

"You're SO full of shit." Kon insisted, refusing to believe his genetic base/one of his two dads would win such races illegitimately. "Trust me dude, the Speed Force? It SMOKES your Kryptonian OP-ness. I mean, come on; you’ve seen, literally since your hearing and sight can keep up with us so well, how fast we move.” Bart pointed out, adding that, “We vibrate through solid objects, have run fast enough to move on clouds-”

“That one is just because the Speed Force distorts the molecular structure of them to somehow temporarily turn them into ice even when it SHOULD do the opposite.” Kon interjected.

Bart ignored him though. “-can basically ignore friction when we want to, have LITERALLY kept up multiple conversations with different people in different places at the same time, and think SO FAST that we actually have to try and think slower to not get bored and distracted in normal conversations.”

“I’ll give you most of those but Kryptonians can think that fast too.” Kon countered, explaining that, “We’re also able to better tune all our senses to events and our needs so that we don’t experience them as slowly as they seem when we processes them and can adjust that more easily. Unlike you.” He followed that boast up by asking, “How do you think we avoid going crazy when we’re capable of hearing people in different countries?”

“Better control of your senses doesn’t mean that you or Clark are faster!” Bart exclaimed with his arms thrown up in exasperation before, as Kon chuckled at his behavior, slowly beginning to form his lips into a smirk. “A race would certainly clear things up though.”

“Already happened, kind of what we were talking about here. Remember?” Superboy asked with a mocking smile.

“Not that race, another one. You versus me: no crowds, no civilians who I would have to cater to the demands of. Just a simple and straightforward race.” Glancing around and soon letting his eyes fall on a nearby billboard advertising a new LexCorp brand car (ironic as that is given Kon’s presence), Impulse pointed at it and said, “We’ll have a nice, short race in the city. We start there, go in different directions and whoever gets back there first wins.”

Head titling, Kon processed those words slowly, then asked just to clarify, “We go in different directions and whichever one of us gets back there first wins?

“Yep.” Impulse answered, looking eager to prove himself faster. “You up for it?”

[‘Journal, as much as it is kind of annoying to share some genes with Lex Luthor, it does have its advantages. Not for intellect because I’m pretty sure that Kryptonian brains are WAY more capable than his when we put effort into it, but for underhanded and sneaky stuff.’

‘Because let me tell you, while his wording of the challenge totally lets me do this, it’s still way too dirty a move for Clark to ever try it.’]

“Alright,” Kon said with a cocky smirk, “yeah, I’m up for it. In fact, let’s make it interesting. If you somehow win, I’ll let you give me 10 wedgies however you want, no strings attached and free of any payback.”

“Oh, I am liking this deal!” Bart exclaimed, looking eager for some long-awaited payback now.

“If I win though, then I expect to see you make that booty of yours shake and bounce for me while I floss your butt.” Kon explained.

“Pfft, like that’ll ever happen.”

[‘So, we got in position on the billboard, me facing right and him facing left.’]

When Bart said “GO,” both young heroes started moving.

However, while Impulse rushed straight ahead to starts lapping around the city, Superboy briefly floated forward before going right, back, and then left, effectively completing the terms of going in a different direction from Impulse and getting back to the billboard.

[‘Hey, I did ask Bart if this is how he wanted to do it. It’s not my fault he didn’t think it through.’]

Using his own super speed, Superboy had just enough time to lean back on the sign with his arms crossed and begin yawning as Bart reappeared on the billboard, the speedster quickly going from looking smug to shocked as the clone said, “It’s about time you got back. Really looking forward to seeing you twerk your butt for this wedgie.”

"I-you totally cheated!" Bart yelled, protesting this. He'd gotten back in time to recognize how Superboy had never really left, but the Kryptonian-clone just smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"And?" Kon raised an eyebrow, not thinking much of it as he played along with the accusation for now to let Impulse get worked up. It made things much more fun. 

"You always go on about how cheating warrants a wedgie. You totally owe me another wedgie on top of the ones for losing."

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Kon continued, bringing the obvious problem into this. While Bart might think full well that he cheated, it's not as if he can exactly punish Kon considering the different strength levels. It's largely why he's never gotten him back all these times.

Still, Impulse is Impulse so he still tries this time, super-speed jumping on Kon but unfortunately the pipsqueak speedster was nowhere near strong enough to do anything.

Instead, Kon just casually held him back, then pinned him to the ground.

"Now, wedgie time, Barty-boy!" Kon cheers, gripping the back of his boxers, a red and blue pair that were already tucked out of his suit from an earlier wedgie Kon had given him, then hoisting up high on the pinned speedster.

"YOOOOUUUU SUUUUUPEEERR HYYYYPOCRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!!!!"

“Okay, I resent that.” Kon said as he gave the boxers another pull, forcing Bart to squeal. “I mean, it’s fun watching you throw this tantrum and all but I so did NOT cheat.”

“Yeeeesss, you di-IIIIID!” Bart squealed as he was given a firm tug but not one as strong as he was expecting, confusing him. “You, agghhh,” another tug, “didn’t go an-NYYEEEEwherrrre!”

“Not true.” Kon said, trying to focus on limiting how much force he put into the pulls on his teammates underwear while explaining that, “I went a few feet away from the sign and then went back to it.”

“Tha-AAGGHHTSSSS cheatiiIIIING!” Bart shrieked, the friction afflicting his butt distorting his speech irregularly.

“No, you agreed, that we just, and I quote, ‘go in different directions and whichever of us gets back there first wins.’ Remember? Well, I did exactly that.” Kon explained, taking note of how he now had Bart’s boxers up to his shoulder blades, prompting him to switch to more wiggling like pulls on the underwear.

“I, uurgghh, you ca- Aaagghhh!” Complaining about Kon’s loophole abuse already would have been hard since it made a frustrating amount of sense which technically meant that Kon had played fair. Making those complaints while his boxers were being stretched out and into his butt, however, was near impossible, prompting him to yell, “WILL YOU JUST FINISH THE WEDGIE ALREADY!”

“Hang on, I wanna finally get these things into an actual atomic for when you start twerking.” Kon said, working carefully to not rip the undergarments as they got up past Bart’s neck. “Just a few… more… There we go!”

*SNAP*

“NYYYYEEEOOOWWWWWWWW!” Bart’s butt twitched in pain as Kon got off of his back and admired his handiwork, using his hands to form a frame as he took note of how perfectly Bart’s waistband was snapped onto his forehead.

“YES! Time for the commemorative photo!” Kneeling down beside Bart, Kon placed his hand on the speedster’s butt while getting both of their faces and Bart’s booty in the photo by way of using his tactile-telekinesis to hold up the phone at the perfect angle for the picture. He grinned at the photo he had had created before turning back to his teammate. “Okay, Impulse, I believe that, as per the bet that I fairly and cleverly won, it is now time for you to twerk.”

"You are officially my worst friend." Bart remarked in a deadpan manner, glaring in his direction under the atomic wedgie. Still, he figured if he didn't Kon would keep being an asshole, so he did as he 'bet', twerking to the best of his ability.

"Pfft, you call that twerking? What's the point of a speedster's booty if you're not going to bounce it?" Kon complains, rolling his eyes at the less-than-stellar twerking.

"I've never twerked before!" Bart yelled back, only to cringe because doing so made the atomic wedgie he was in get worse, crushing some sensitive places. Grimacing, he ended up opting for the next best thing. "What about this?"

Shaking his hips to the side, his arms in the other way, swapping direction and placement, Bart proceeded to floss. Evidently, he knew how to do that.

"Ha! Oh man, yeah, that works for me." Kon grinned, lightly kicking his butt with one foot as he flew to grab his phone, happy to leave it at that. "See how fun it is to be a good sport?"

"You know I could run you into the Speed Force, right?" Bart chimes in, crossing his arms, at least to the best of his ability with his still-in-place undy-hood.

['See Journal? We're a regular smart-guy-and-the-fool. He's the fool of course. 

Still, Bart, as fun as he is, isn't the only person who's super fun to wedgie like this; let me tell you about Cassie...']


End file.
